Monster Hunter
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: After the death of the love of his life Eren falls into depression with his friends unable to help but after following his oldest friend Armin his life is changed forever Eren becomes a Monster hunter and calves his way through his enemies like an emotionless drone, but not everything is as it seems. Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls enjoy Swearing and other M rated surprises
1. Enter The Unknown

****Monster Hunter Chapter 1 Enter The Unknown****

****Summary: After the death of the love of his life Eren falls into depression with his friends unable to help but after following his oldest friend Armin his life is changed forever Eren becomes a Monster hunter and calves his way through his enemies like an emotionless drone, but not everything is as it seems.****

****A/N: Now this story was posted on AO3 but I'm not posting it here for you all to enjoy so I hope you like it.****

__'Inner Thoughts'__

****Disclaimer: I do not own AOT just this story so enjoy.****

Eren wakes up at 6 pm. He constantly has nightmares about his girlfriend Mikasa Ackerman's death. He is now 19 years old and his girlfriend was murdered last year, ever since then Eren's life has no meaning he went through countless jobs but nothing seemed to satisfy him until he heard about a group of hunters known as Titans.

Eren's best friend Armin Arlert who Eren and Mikasa had known since childhood was the only person he talked to. When Armin started acting strangely after Mikasa's death Eren wanted to know why. He decided to follow Armin who had once again bailed out of going drinking with him so that he could drown his sorrows which he did daily.

Eren followed Armin to a warehouse in Trost Warehouse district. He was confused when He, Mikasa and Armin were younger Armin was scared of the dark and took years to get over his fears which didn't help matters that He and Mikasa both loved horror movies. Armin now walked in the dark areas without a care in the world.

Eren still followed its not as if he cared about the dark or anything any more his life consisted of getting up at midday watching TV then going to the pub every night sometimes early afternoon. Armin just didn't understand the way he was feeling any more.

Armin constantly told him to find someone else but there was only one woman in his life, unfortunately, she died last year and nobody could fill that void. Why didn't Armin or his parents understand that?

He finally followed Armin to the biggest warehouse but when he turned the corner Armin was gone just vanished. Eren stood there staring around the warehouse where could he have gone there was like once entrance and he was staring right at it but he was nowhere to be found.

He decided to check it out, But before he got within five spaces of the main entrance he was hit from behind. Eren was pretty much out of it but he could hear two people arguing one sounded like Armin the other sounded familiar but he couldn't remember he then blanked out.

When he awoke he was tied up and restrained to a chair. He couldn't see anything until he realized he was blindfolded. He could hear talking Armin definitely and at least four other people talking it sounded strange he knew those voices with Armin but from where he knew two of them were women the other was the person Armin was arguing with before he blacked out.

The next thing he knew he heard Armin say "He's finally awake" The Blindfold was taken off and he slowly got his sight back.

Eren was fucking pissed "What the fuck who hit me from behind the fucking Arsehole". Armin tried calming down Eren but when Eren was pissed it was hard it always was.

Then he recognized the smug look on Jean's face, that bastard Eren thought Eren and Jean had known each other since Primary school but they always hated each other which didn't help when they spent four years of high school on the same football team together.

Eren shouted out to Jean "Hey you fucking wanker did you hit me your horse-faced fuck, let me out of this chair and I'll rip your fucking head off" Armin was ashamed of Eren, trying to calm Eren down was going to be difficult.

Luckily just then Hangi spoke, "Eren how long has this grudge been going on are you still angry at Jean come on." Whilst this was going on a lot of new people turned up people Eren knew, Eren was freaking out just what the fuck was going on half these people he knew from school what were they doing here and all with guns and swords and all that shit.

Just then Hangi spoke again, "I'm sorry Eren we spotted you following Armin we didn't know it was you although following Armin wasn't a wise move on your part, I know Jean probably enjoyed it when he found out it was you."

Eren looked at Hangi "Just what the fuck is going on here Armin tell me what crazy shit are you into."

Before Armin could speak Hangi started talking "Eren we all know what happened to you last year and we are very sorry about your loss"

Eren just stared at Hangi "So Mrs Zoe what's the fuck is going on."

Hanji smiled and pulled up a chair telling Armin to stay but telling Jean and the other person behind Jean who turned out to be another former School friend Sasha Blouse.

Eren talked again before they left "Sasha its been a while how ya been you finally asked Connie out yet."

This made Sasha go bright red "Its good to see you also I'm Sorry about Mikasa she was a good friend and no me and Connie aren't dating."

Eren was about to speak but before he got the chance Hanji spoke up "Talking can wait until after, leave you two Eren deserves some answers" Eren looked from Armin to Hangi then to Jean and Sasha but Sasha and Jean just left the room.

Hangi then spoke up "So Eren do you believe in Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls and all that kind of thing."

Eren just raised an eyebrow at Hangi before he spoke: "You mean really I watch all that type of movie's with them in but for real not really."

Hangi then shocked Eren not many things could but this certainly did. "Have you read or heard about anything strange, deaths in the area lately and I don't mean like homeless people dying although some are being murdered."

Eren looked again at Armin and Hangi " Yea I have heard stories although its hoaxes its got to be, come on, people being found with bite marks come on and people being eaten come on it's for tv ratings."

Hanji looked at Armin then spoke again, " Eren all that you have read or seen on the news is real I know it's hard to believe but how do you explain Mikasa's bites on her neck."

Eren faced dropped and a tear came to his eye "Don't you mention her name she wasn't attacked nothing supernatural killed her."

Armin looked at Eren then at Hangi who just nodded, Armin then spoke: "Eren I'm sorry to tell you but Mikasa was killed by a vampire I'm sorry."

He looked at Hangi again who yet again nodded "Eren have you heard of the Titans its been on the news."

Eren looked at Armin with a raised eyebrow. "Are you talking about those people who apparently hunt supernatural beings down yea I've heard about them if they are real and what you are telling me is then I want to join them so I can kill every last Vampire and whatever this city is plagued with."

Hangi just smiled " Eren you actually believe the stories you just said they were hoaxes less than two minutes ago."

Armin just smiled "Eren has always been a horror fan and now we pointed out Mikasa's death circumstances he will believe."

Hangi jumped up from her chair "That's wonderful well you just met four of the Titan's I'm their leader by the way."

Eren looked at Armin then Hangi "Your being serious your Titans." Hangi walks behind Eren's chair and releases his bonds. Eren stands up grabbing his wrists " Well where do I sign up."

Hangi and Armin smiles but then Eren speaks again "But first Jean deserves a beating where is he."

Armin walks up to Eren and hugs him "Eren I heard about this group a few days after Mikasa died and I followed Sasha and Connie here like you did today I have been with them ever since."

Eren looks at Armin "No offence buddy but you don't look like you could kill vampires and all the other supernatural stuff."

Armin and Hangi just laugh before Hangi speaks again "Armin doesn't actually fight them he's more the technical side of the Titan's he helps with strategy and gaining Intel on-line.

Eren looks at Armin and Hangi "Well I wanna kill them all for what they did to me and my life."  
Hangi grabs Eren in a hug "Welcome to the Titan's Eren." Eren just smiles and then hugs Armin. Hanji then takes Eren to meet everyone so many people he knew from School Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Hitch Dreyce, Jean Kirstein and a few other he remembers from high school and college.

**Timeskip 2 Years**

Over the next two years, Eren has become one of the best hunters travelling all over the world killing countless Vampires, A few Werewolf and countless hundred ghouls he's become so well known he's been nicknamed DeathStalker.

By his teammates and his enemies he's called this because he's become an emotionless hunter who just wants to toy and slaughter anything evil in the world he has no fear of death and loves dishing out pain. The Titan's work in teams of two but Eren works alone the reason will be explained later.

Its Monday evening close to 9:45 pm when Eren turns up at one of the most dangerous areas of Trost but Eren knows its mainly where the Vampires hide during the day and right now he is on the hunt for a very dangerous Vampire.

Apparently, this vampire has killed 12 Titan's over the world so Eren will enjoy killing her, he has found out it's a girl from reports apparently this female vampire kills Titan's and the supernatural creatures she finds but that doesn't bother Eren she is a vampire and he hates them all.

The latest reports shows that she was seen in this location last night by two hunters who were unable to catch her. Eren climbs out of his 1968 black Ford Mustang pulling out his Samurai sword he uses guns but prefers his sword.

He pulls off his black trench coat and throws it in the car to restricting he then sniffs around he has been trained to smell Vampires and he can smell one as well as few ghouls. Eren smiles she might be a great fighter but he was gonna kill her just as he had killed countless vampires over the years.

As Eren walks into the warehouse he bangs on the door he likes to toy with his pray and that's exactly what he's going to do. Just a minute later ten ghouls run from the back he slowly pulls his sword out of its sheath and for the next two minutes he cuts the ghouls to pieces. He kills them without showing any emotions.

After he kills the last Ghoul he starts shouting "Come out you fucking vampire bitch it's about time I end your fucking life for the second time." This time he does smirk he hears her, he can hear her apparently she is injured he can hear her grunting and he can smell her blood.

This makes him slightly annoyed he wanted to fight her without excuses not that he wouldn't enjoy cutting her fucking head off.

He knew vampires when weak from injuries were still dangerous he nearly found that out the hard way a few weeks ago this was gonna be different now though.

The female vampire could smell Eren but she was injured but not to badly she could still kill him she hoped, She had killed countless vampires over the years she hated what she was though.

She had thought against Titan's before and managed to escape from them there was one Titan who was different he was an emotionless killing machine nicknamed Deathstalker he always drove a black car and carried a sword she knew she could hold her own even though injured.

When fully healed she could match anyone but she was still wary of this Deathstalker he was known to slaughter and toy with his pray. She could hear him coming and she could hear him scraping a metal object across the floor and she just knew it was Deathstalker. This was not what she wanted.

Eren walked now scraping his sword along the floor "Come out bitch Deathstalker has come for your fucking head" He had heard himself being called that by his friends and enemies it made him laugh he loved killing and now he was gonna kill a thorn in the Titan's backside.

She was trying to pull herself up why did she fight that Werewolf yesterday she usually picks here battles. She then heard him speak and deep down she knew she was in trouble why now why him she doesn't fear death she is already dead after all but still she didn't want it to end now.

Eren could now smell her she was around the corner and he stopped a few feet away from her tapping on the side of the container she was lying against " Ready to die you fucking bitch" He saw her slowly pull herself up.

When he spoke she froze she knew that voice is was Eren part of her was now relieved if she died she knew he should be the one to do it. She knew it was Eren she had a job to do maybe showing her face could give her enough time to get away.

Eren then spoke, "So I finally meet the Vampire Titan Killer, Killing 12 Titan's over the world is quite a feet."

He couldn't see her face it was still in darkness but he heard her say "Damn not him" which made him laugh.

"So you have heard of me, Now why don't we get started, you fucking parasites killed the love of my life I was gonna fucking marry her but your kind took here away from me so you're all going to die." Eren stood there waiting "Common bitch hurry up."

He saw her look in his direction and then stagger into view he couldn't be shocked easily but he was now, Out from the darkness, she came into view and he froze it was her. The vampire Titan Killer was Mikasa but how she died what surprised him next was when she spoke.

"Hello Eren its good to see you how have you been." Mikasa looked at Eren before speaking again "Why did it have to be you."

Eren looked at her "Mikasa, How you died in my fucking arms how are you alive, I thought you had to drink from your maker to turn but you were completely drained of blood."

Mikasa smirked but Eren could see she was in pain "It's not like the movies Eren, Erwin dug up my grave and brought me back he was the one who killed me. Were you really going to marry me."

Eren looked at her, Mikasa "I thought vampires don't regain their memories how have you."  
Mikasa looked at Eren "Like I said its not like the movies we do regain our memories over time I looked for you when I was strong enough but I couldn't find you, I missed you."

Eren is having a hard time hearing this he watched her die the love of his life and now she is here. "You're not Mikasa, your one of them and I'll kill you."

Mikasa looked up "NO." This isn't what she wanted to happen she still loved him and he was still gonna kill, her she reached behind her and picked up a box launching it at Eren who not expecting anything got hit in the face he staggered and fell to his knees giving her the time she needed to get out before she left through the Window she called to Eren "I love you Eren, that will never change."

Eren pulled himself up 'What the fuck how is she fucking alive dammit' Why didn't he kill her he started to climb onto a container to try and catch her but then he heard noises behind him and saw more ghouls so he stopped and fought them.

Slaughtering them not knowing the Mikasa was watching him she had to admire him the way he just slaughters ghouls like there nothing but she also pitied him he is so full of hate but it's not surprising knowing what happened to her.


	2. Death Trap

**Monster Hunter Part 2 Death Trap**

_'Thoughts'_****

**Disclaimer I don't own AOT just this story**

Eren is freaking out he saw Mikasa but he can't tell anyone especially not Armin if they knew he wouldn't know what to do he still wants to kill her he has a job to do but nothing ever goes to plan. After searching for her for hours killing a lot for ghouls which wasn't hard and a few vampires, he returns to his car the car she bought him for his 18th birthday.

He closes the door sitting in the car resting his head on the dashboard this wasn't happening he'd pretty much blocked his emotions after losing Mikasa it took him just over a year after joining the Titans to finally get over her he was partnered up with Hitch Dreyse.

She was pretty talented a good fighter and she wasn't bad looking either they quickly became lovers but hiding it from the rest of the Titans was hard he knew that He travelled to many countries with her killing the vampires plaguing the country in question.

They made a great team he missed her and now this new situation '_Mikasa is back WHAT THE FUCK._' Eren started his car he was exhausted but he had a job to do tomorrow it might look like Mikasa but she has killed Titans so she must die but for now he needs sleep.

He drives back to his apartment checking his surveillance equipment to check if he had any unwanted guests before collapsing onto his bed.

He quickly fell asleep but all he saw in his dreams was the day Mikasa died he never dreamed of the good times only the day she died then tonight was different another sad day happened the date was a year ago it was more a flashback than a dream it showed his father leaving his mother for someone else.

As Eren was away his mum got very I'll Eren was contacted when he was in England by Armin who informed him that his mother was in hospital apparently she had cancer and was hanging on to see Eren one last time. everything went blank then everything became clear again as Eren was standing over his mother's body he wasn't able to get back in time she died two hours before he got back.

After that day he showed pretty much no emotions until the relationship with Hitch brought him back before that happy partnership was ended in Japan by a traitor. Although Eren got revenge he lost Hitch the last piece of his sanity was gone.

Eren woke up sweating he'd been crying he hadn't cried in over a year when Hitch died in his arms just like Mikasa. That thought of Mikasa made him shout. The time was 6:45 pm he woke up took a hot shower and then checked his laptop an email from Armin.

**"Hey, Eren we have word of the sighting of the Vampire Titan Killer down by the docks she was seen fighting Ghouls and vampires by surveillance I suggest you head**

**over and end her she is a threat and we need it dealt with ASAP.**

**P.S Visit your mother's grave before you start and buy some of those flowers she loved so much.**

Eren sits at the computer chair reading the email he hadn't visited her grave since she died over a year ago. He made himself some food then went out but he stopped at a flower shop strange that it was still open but what the hell he bought some Red Roses and some Black Roses and made them into two bouquets one for his mum and one for Hitch's grave which he also hasn't visited.

Eren drives to the graveyard he finds his mothers grave and puts the flowers down he stays at the grave for about 45 minutes just mumbling apologies to her before he goes to find Hitch's grave he places the flowers down and spends another 10 minutes at her grave but he has a nagging feeling that someone is watching him.

To get back to his car he has to go back past his mothers grave as he walks back it starts to rain heavily and he is getting wet but he looks up and sees someone at his mother's Grave a women its too far away to see who it is but he knows its a women he runs up but when he shouts "What are you doing" the Women looks around and runs away.

Eren looks back at the grave although he doesn't show emotions much he speaks "Goodbye mum, I love you, and miss you." He then returns to his car.

Eren finds the docks pretty easy by now its 10:55pm so pretty deserted he parks his car grabs his coat he's already soaked so the coat will help he grabs his sword and opens his boot and pulls out two Heckler & Amp; Koch HK33 5.56×45mm NATO rifles and two Beholla Pistol .32 ACP's he only uses German guns. he then closes the boot and walks down the docks.

He soon hears the sounds of ghouls but for some reason, something doesn't seem right there waiting for him.

His first thought is a trap but then he smirks "Ghouls haven't got any brains" he follows them down the docks and they flee inside the biggest warehouse he stops outside he knows somethings up he can smell Ghouls and Vampires and Werewolves its strange they don't work together but oh well more of a challenge for him.

He goes to the entrance but its pitch black he doesn't usually go for stealth but something doesn't feel right so he slowly checks his weapons are loaded then walks into the warehouse, He gets into the centre of the warehouse and that's when his senses go into overdrive.

It seems he is surrounded he thinks to himself well that's how you want to play it aye then he hears something hitting the ground near him and the next thing he knows there warehouse doors are being closes and gas is everywhere, He quickly collapses unconscious.

Eren wakes up but something is wrong. Then lights appear all around him and he knows he's in trouble his guns and coat have been taken from him he has his sword why leave that with him then he looks up and he is surrounded there are vampires, werewolves and ghouls all over the place this place reminds him of a Roman Colosseum then next thing he hears is someone talk.

"So you are Deathstalker a bit young ain't you but no matter I have a little game for you to play if you survive my trials then your free to go."

Eren looks up "So who are you I can tell your vampire vermin."

The Vampires speaks again "Come now Deathstalker no need for that tone your well known to us you've killed enough of us so I think it's only right I introduce myself I am Vampire Elder Ewing Smith maybe you have heard of me."

Eren knows the name of there leader but he also remembers someone else mentions that name but where then it hits him "You fucking parasite you took everything from me you killed the love of my life I'll kill you."

Ewing laughs Please do tell who might this love of your life be."

Eren glares at Ewing "Mikasa Ackerman you killed her then made her one of you."  
Erwin remembers "Oh now I remember yes I remember that lovely Japanese girl so she was yours I'm so sorry. Your so-called girlfriend now has a bounty on her head it seems she has decided to kill her own kind and other supernatural creatures that will not do."

He smirks at Eren "So after we have killed you I will tell her before I kill her exactly what I did to you here, Oh by the way this is Levi don't know his surname not that it matters it seems you have been killing his werewolf brothers.

That won't do he will be here to see you die, Now enough with this your a thorn in our side Mr Deathstalker let the games begin can you survive my tests the last Titan failed lets see if you can succeed where he failed.

Eren looks up and thinks to himself the head of the vampires and werewolves interesting. the next thing that happens is a door opens and out comes 50 Ghouls, he smirks "Come on 50 Ghouls please" Ewing only smiles which makes Eren nervous.

The next thing he is fighting for his life he slashes left and right receiving a few scratches but nothing major after 5 minutes he is standing around 5 dead Ghouls " Is that the best you got scum." Ewing just laughs "Round 2" the next thing the gate opens and out comes 50 werewolves.

Eren looks up and thinks to himself 'Not what I had in mind today but oh well.' He fights for his life again slashing at werewolves he receives a few cuts and scratches but only a bite will turn him as its not the first time he was scratched by Werewolves.

He manages to kill them eventually but now he is getting a bit tired. Before he can do much he hears from Ewing "Round 3" then out comes 50 Vampires. Eren smiles but knows he is tiring. Surprisingly he beats them relatively easy but now he is panting pretty heavily.

Eren looks up "Is that it Come on."

Ewing laughs "No Mr Deathstalker that was only the appetizers. Now is when the real tests begins. Open the gates." Eren looks at the gate and sees a massive hand grab the outside of the door when it comes out its a massive Ghoul about 10 feet tall.

Eren just looks on trying to regain his composure. The fight starts Eren quickly studies it and it's strong but extremely slow and that's its downfall after a few slashes it's armless and after another slash headless.

Eren looks up to Ewing's mild displeasure and laughs, "Come now Ewing that wasn't hard."  
Ewing regains his composure and smiles at Eren "Now for Levi's lieutenant I think you will remember him."

The gates open and out comes an unexpected sight Bertolt Hoover once a Titan who went missing not long after Eren joined he was always with his friend Reiner Braun who also went missing about a year ago he heard a rumour that they were both dead as far as he knew.

Guess he was wrong Bertolt transformers into a werewolf which surprises Eren who looks up Ewing looks down but its Levi who speak's "Die you brat Bertolt will have fun with you."

Eren looks over Bertolt is easily the biggest Werewolf he has seen the fight starts off slowly with both Eren and Bertolt studying each other and walking around each other.

Eren is not expecting the lightning-quick reflexes from Bertolt and nearly pays the price he receives 5 quick slashes to his chest ripping his shirt to pieces.

Eren rips the remaining Shirt off but is now slowing down the scratches hurt and he is tired but knows he is fighting for his life so can't give up. What Ewing didn't know is he has blades in his boats and Eren taps his left boot against his right boot and vice versa and blades sticking out of the tips of the boots.

He knows he has to end this now he knows he has to probably fight a vampire lieutenant so he needs to kill Bertolt. But Reiner and Bertolt took him under there wings when he first joined but then he thought that was there plan to get me to lose focus.

Eren ran at Bertolt and ducking under Bertolt's arms slashes with his sword across Bertolt's chest ripping it open. What surprising is it just seems to make Bertolt mad so he then runs again at Bertolt and literately uses Bertolt as a climbing frame and at the last second turns around in mid-air and with his sword cuts right through Bertolt's head from neck to left arm?

Eren falls to the floor but before he has a chance to rest another unexpected person smashes the gates this time its Reiner seeing his friend die he goes in a murderous rage. Literately throwing Eren around like a rag doll.

Unbeknownst to everyone down in the warehouse an uninvited guest is watching. Mikasa is watching she is now fully healed she saw Eren arrive and followed him now she is watching as Reiner is throwing Eren around and she looks on as the fight starts getting worse for Eren.

Eren can barely stand he is exhausted he's bloody he knows he has some broken ribs from when Reiner gave him a bearhug before he headbutted Reiner 10 times which hurt like hell.

He was now having trouble breathing then as he looks down to check his stomach he doesn't see Reiner grab his arm until its too late and Reiner nearly pulls his arm out of its socket it seems that Reiner's goal is to make him suffer.

He hears his arm pop he knows its a dislocation and Eren screams and Reiner stands back admiring his handy work as Mikasa looks on worried but she is frozen in place.

Eren now has dislocated left arm which also happens to be his sword arm the sword is barely staying in his arm he has to switch arms he knows this has to end he's running on fumes here.

Reiner is looking up talking to Ewing probably getting his final orders he can barely stand now but he remembers his training and remembered that Reiner's weakness was his left side well it was when he was human he stands up barely and takes a running Cannonball into Reiners left so fast Reiner doesn't have time to react as he is smashed into the wall.

Eren goes and slashes the back of Reiners ankles then impales Reiner through the backstabbing right through his heart the last thing Ewing sees is his lieutenant look up at him before he disintegrates, He can barely stand but he has done it he beat all the challenges and he is stumbling around.

Ewing looks down and then claps his hands quite oblivious to Levi's is anger "Well done Deathstalker your free to go." Eren looks on but then turns around and walks back to the exit but just then he hears laughing "Mr Deathstalker did you really expect me to agree to that seriously."

Eren slowly turns around as Ewing starts to walk away with Levi then all he hears is "Release the rest of the Ghouls."

He looks to the entrance to see about 100 Ghouls come out through the broken doors He's finished he falls to his knees. "Fucking hell damn backstabbing Vampire Bastard."

He can barely keep his eyes open when he hears screaming Eren has dropped his sword but when he looks up he sees someone killing the Ghouls with two Samurai swords the last thing he sees is Mikasa Looking back at him before she continues killing the Ghouls he then collapses unconscious.


	3. Just Like Old Times

**Monster Hunter Part 3 Just Like Old Times**

**A/N: this chapter refreshes the bond of Eren and Mikasa and delves into Eren's life after Mikasa's death. Hope u enjoy. it will be long again most of this story has long chapters sorry about that**

**There is sex in this chapter and some flirting so don't read if you don't want to, can Vampires have Orgasm's I don't know but in this story, they can. and a little bit of action well last chapter and a lot I don't really know what I'm doing really so don't laugh. This is an Old story buy the way created in 2015.**

****_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT just this story.**

****After Eren passed out from his wounds Mikasa killed the last of the Ghouls and then picked up Eren and helped him into his car and drove him home.

How she knew where he lived is anyone's guess its been 3 days since the fight and Eren is yet to wake up but his unexpected guest remains with him.

Eren is contacted via e-mail but no reply is sent. It's about 11 am on the 4th day when Eren wakes up. He tries to sit up but a pain in his chest reminds him of what happened but what's going on how did he get home he looks around sees all the light is blocked by towels and anything he had in his house.

He looks around he never did this so who did then he hears moving in the next room his kitchen he looks around and reaches under the small table next to his bed and pulls out an Armatix iP1 and an Eickhorn Solingen GBK German Bowie Knife.

He climbs out of bed and slowly walks into the kitchen and sneaks up behind the intruder "Vampire in my house during day time what an idiot." He spins the person around its Mikasa.

"What the hell are you doing here." Then he looks around "Did you turn my place into darkness."  
Mikasa looks at Eren "Your awake and your arm seems to have healed."

Eren looks at his arm then he remembers what Reiner did he dislocated his left arm but it looked back in place but it still hurt. "Did you patch me up but how."

Mikasa smiles "We regain our memories over time but we also regain all we knew before we die so for me I was a nurse remember so patching you up was easy."

Eren just raises his eyebrow "Really I didn't know that." He rolls is left arm it still hurt but not as much but his ribs were still hurting and Eren winced.

Mikasa grabbed him "Sit down let me check on your ribs I saw you fighting you were amazing but you took a hell of a beating." Eren just scows but sits down.

Mikasa takes a look at Erens ribs rubbing her hands down Eren's chest Eren laughs "Stop that tickles."

Mikasa smirks "I could always make you laugh."

Eren face drops then "Why did you save me we can't be together anymore your a vampire and I'm a hunter."

Mikasa sigh's "Eren I love you I couldn't just let you die I know you want to kill me but please listen to me I never killed any Titans that was all lies and rumours set up after I betrayed my well yea know."

Eren sigh's "Vampire race." Mikasa nods Eren looks at her she looks weak "Are you ok."

Mikasa looks at Eren "I'm weak during daytime even though it's all dark I still need to feed."

Eren scowls at Mikasa."So you do kill innocents"

Mikasa looks up "No, I stopped years ago, when I killed my first Vampire, I'm ashamed to admit it but I did kill innocents but only homeless people I also killed bad people like rapists and murderers people and used the fact that people being eaten by ghouls or sucked on by Vampires to kill people and blame it on Vampires, I know that doesn't change what I did though."  
Eren looks at Mikasa the fact she fed off of innocents pisses him off it doesn't matter if they were homeless or not the fact she was killing rapists and murderes well they should die also he'll have to look into some of these cases himself.

Rapists and murderes using the rumours of Vampires and Ghouls to kill and stage there deaths to look like Vampires and Ghouls did it means people are literally getting away with murder this can't go on. "So how do you eat then."

Mikasa looks at Eren "I have a blood supply I broke into a hospital a few years ago well it was more a supply base don't worry I never hurt anyone."

Eren looks at Mikasa "So why didn't you go back to where you stay why stay here you could have just drained me and I would never have known."

Mikasa smirks "I'd never do that to you and besides I didn't want to leave you."  
Eren looks worried "What will happen to you if you get too weak would you die or crumble or something."

Mikasa smirks "No nothing like that, now you are better I'll go when it gets dark"

Eren grabs her arm "It won't get dark for like 8 hours."

Mikasa is now very weak she hasn't eaten for 3 and a half days and she knows she's in trouble, Eren doesn't know she hasn't eaten but he looks at her and sees her collapse onto Eren.

He picks her up and takes her to his room and lies her down he then goes back into the kitchen to retrieve his knife he stabs himself, in his arm, he walks back into his rooms and grabs her face opens her mouth and makes her bite into his arm. It is painful but he can't let her die well again, but why does he still care about her.

Mikasa is too weak to realize what she's doing she's biting into Eren's arm he is still weak himself and this isn't helping he's helping her but weakening himself in the process, After 3 minutes he's struggling he's trying to get her mouth off him but his left arm is hurting. His ribs are killing him but eventually, he pulls her teeth out of his arm but he's lost a lot of blood now and he collapses next to Mikasa.

Mikasa is the first to wake she looks at Eren's clock its 8pm she looks around what is she doing in Eren's bed she fills rejuvenated but how she then looks behind her and sees Eren he's extremely pale and she can taste blood in her mouth and on Eren she pulls him around and sees his arm "Eren what have you done." She feels his pulse he's alive but weak "Why Eren why did you do this I would have survived 8 hours."

He's still unconscious she goes to take a shower and when she comes back she lies next to Eren who still hasn't woken. She had planned on leaving but she can't not now he's so weak why did he do this he was still hurt he was already weak. She snuggles up to Eren and just lies there how much she had missed being with Eren.

Eren doesn't regain consciousness until the following Evening when he finally comes to he feels so thirsty he sits up his ribs are ok and his arm fills better he looks down and sees Mikasa lying in his arms "Your an Idiot Eren why do that for me."

Eren looks down and sighs "I don't know, so don't ask me it was stupid I know."

Mikasa sits up she is completely Naked "You were still so weak why risk it, I could have fully drained you."

Eren sigh's "Yea I know I had trouble pulling your teeth out but I had to do something" Mikasa sigh's "Eren I love you, I can't lose you, I would have been fine remember I hadn't eaten in 3 days so 8 hours was nothing."

Eren sigh's he looks at Mikasa noticing she is naked "Why are you naked."

Mikasa looks down "Like what you see."

Eren puts his hands over his face "Stop it, Mikasa, your driving me crazy." Eren thinks to himself '_What am I fucking doing she's a vampire a fucking naked one mind you but a vampire._'

Mikasa looks at Eren and sees a smile on his face she pulls his hands away and smiles "What are you thinking."

Eren looks up at her and closes his eyes "You don't want to know."

**Lemon Warning.**

Mikasa leans down and Kisses Eren on the lips her lips are cold but Eren kisses her back he kisses her slowly and pulls her down onto the bed he climbs on top of her and continues to kiss her lips then her neck then he kisses down to her breasts giving the nipples a good squeeze before he starts kissing each nipple sucking on each nipple Mikasa just groans.

Eren just laughs and continues kissing down her stomach kissing everywhere, He looks up "How is your chest so ya know." He just touches her chest "You don't go to the gym I take it."

Mikasa just smirks, Eren goes back to kissing her and Mikasa is loving it how she has missed Eren's tongue all over her.

Eren kisses down to her thighs giving each one a good kiss before he kisses her special place which makes Mikasa just melt, Eren starts licking searching for the sweet spot over and over, making her moan he then stops licking her pussy and goes back to kissing her on her perfect lips.

Eren was trying to readjust himself and Mikasa knew what he was doing so she tilted her hips up to meet his as he pushed into her, muffling his groan on her neck as she tugged lightly on his hair.

Eren started licking Mikasa's neck, her nails started scratching his back they both started thrusting Eren whispered into Mikasa's ear "Can Vampires have orgasm's."

Mikasa just smirked, "Wait and see."

Eren just kissed her again on the lips both of them were trying to outdo each other Mikasa came first and Eren looked into Mikasa's eyes and knew that look "So They Do Wow."

Eren then groaned as he came they were both exhausted but smiling "Sex was always amazing with you Mikasa."

Mikasa just laughed "Yea I remember" Eren gets off Mikasa but then they start cuddling each other.

**Lemon End safe to read now.**

Eren sigh's "What are we going to do if anyone finds out about you they will try and kill you this can't happen again I'm sorry I love you that will never change."

Mikasa sigh's "I know." The next thing she says surprises him "Did you ever meet anyone after I died."

Eren sigh's " For a long time no, I was in a bad place had no time for anyone even Armin started pulling away. I did when I joined the Titans though."

What surprises him next is what she asks next "Tell me about her."

Eren pulls away from Mikasa and then looks at her "Why do you want to know."

Mikasa just looks at him "Please."

Eren shrugs "Ok her name was Hitch Dreyse."

Mikasa looks at Eren "Was did something happen to her?"

The look in his eyes answers that question Eren then nods "When you died I was an emotional wreck for 2 years all I did was get up and drink myself to sleep day after day, I had no time for anyone, Armin, your parents who were worried about me, I distanced myself from all of them."

"Then after a while Armin kept bailing on coming out with me, at first I didn't care, than it did it became annoying, so one night after he bailed on me I followed him and ended up getting knocked out by Jean you remember me telling you about him."

Mikasa just nods "When I came to I was tied to a chair and there was Armin, and Mrs Hange Zoë from college and Jean with that smirk on his ugly face and Sasha also, They told me many things like Armin being a apart of the Titans as was Hange Zoë who was the leader, Jean was a member as was Connie and Sasha, also Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover for a while until they disappeared now we both know what happened to them."

" Hange told me about your death at first I didn't want to believe them but I eventually did and, Well I joined up with them, As I said Armin's a member but he does all the planning and stuff he doesn't fight."

"Well anyways we were put into teams of two and my teammate was Hitch she understood my pain as she had a similar pain she lost her fiance well that was fighting in Iraq, but she lost him so we shared that bond, I was still pretty cold around her."

"I ignored her, I was trained for like 2 years to hate your kind and everything supernatural, things I'd never have thought were real, But for a long time I was still pretty emotionless I was a bastard I know that but I didn't care as long as I got the job done that was all that mattered."

"She brought me out of it we were a great team not at first but eventually we knew each other's skills and we used that to great effect then I started to like her."

"She already liked me, not that I knew at the time, but I was still like a cold emotionless bastard, things changed when we were fighting a group of Werewolves and we got separated, I found her surrounded by 3 Werewolves I jumped in there cut 2 down, and she killed the last one, although she had taken a few slashes earlier before I arrived."

"I helped her up and she just outright kisses me and I just kissed her back and that was it, we were lovers from then on, We couldn't tell anyone they don't want us getting attached as one of us could die."

"It went downhill though when we split up I was sent on a mission to Africa apparently to hunt you down we'd been told about you being there."

Mikasa looked at Eren "I've never been to Africa not that I ever wanted to."

Eren just nods "When I got there well I found nothing wrong I reported back but they told me to stay and investigate so I did the Intel was supplied by one of our own Well sort of."

Mikasa just crawls over to Eren he looks at her "I'll explain shortly, so I was in Africa and the guy who gave us the Intel was was called Senzo Yamaguchi from the Japanese branch of Titan."

"Well I finally had enough it was all a set up me and Hitch were getting a reputation by killing a lot of well vampires, and the rest so they planned on weakening us they knew that I loved her somehow, and they knew I was too strong so they targeted here instead."

"A mission was set up to take down this Japanese Vampire Yakuza family called Origuchi supposed to be one of the toughest vampire families in Japan. Hitch teamed up with Senzo but it was a setup apparently."

"He was a vampire wannabee, a familiar (Took that from Blade) I think they're called, apparently he was the Origuchi's mole in the Titan branch, Hitch figured something was wrong and called me, she told me something was wrong and told me to get to her ASAP."

"So I went straight to the airport but it was a long journey which was there plan also, Well Senzo walks in as she is just getting off the phone to me but he saw her on the phone so he had to plan fast they were supposed to be scouting out locations to attack but really he was letting the Origuchi know she was there. Hitch didn't see it coming but he tasered her and took her to the Origuchi faction."

"I got to Tokyo and found a note from Senzo telling me that Hitch had been taken by the Origuchi, I was sceptical as I knew Hitch, We knew each other we were lovers, after all, She was too careful but I never expected a trap."

"So I go to there Manor well more like a castle really, I killed all their vampire guards and met up with Senzo, when I enter the main doors it leads into the main room and I see Hitch tied up beaten up but alive."

"I know its a trap but I kill Senzo with one slash he tried acting like he was on my side but just looking into Hitch's eyes told me what I already suspected, He saw her eyes and turned around just as I brought my sword down across his neck."

"The head of the family had 2 sons and two daughters one of the sons I had killed outside which I found out a little later anyways the other son stays with the dad and mum and the two sisters come at me, it was raining heavily when I arrived so that's why he was outside."

"I fight them which was hard they were fast but I manage to surprise one of them when she jumps over me but I stabbed her through the heart and she died leaving the other sister alone she is pissed but that is what gets her killed its now about 1 pm so its light outside I manage to catch her and throw her through a window and she dies outside as you can imagine."

"Just as I do that I hear my name I turn around and just then the last son slashes a knife across Hitch's throat. They expected me to stop but I just rushed at them and with one slash pretty much cut the last son in two."

This just left the wife and father, they both run in different directions but I found the wife she was nothing I then found the father, He actually tried paying me to leave him alone he asked where his other son was when I told him I killed some vampires outside he knew his son was one of them and told me like I cared I ended up cutting him into tiny pieces."

"When I returned I found Hitch she was still alive I held her until she died, then I took her home they knew we were lovers don't know or care how they found out. After that incident, I worked alone."

Mikasa grabs Eren's face "I'm sorry Eren."

Eren just sigh's "I loved Her but not like I loved/love you I think she knew that."  
Eren kisses her "You should go, please stay away from me, I love you, I don't want to kill you."  
Mikasa gets dressed kisses Eren on the lips "I Love You, Call me if You Need Help."

Eren Sighs "What did I just say, Mikasa."

Mikasa just smirks "I lost you once I won't lose you again call me if you decide to You know, do something over the top like a few days ago."

"Oh, by the way, the car outside is that the one I got you for your 18th."

Eren smiles "Yes now go."

She then climbs out the window and Eren goes to his laptop sends a message to Armin telling him he's ok but has been recovering without mentioning Mikasa.

He's still too injured to go hunting so he decides to cook something whilst he is cooking he goes to the bathroom first and looks at himself in the mirror "What the fuck Eren, what was you thinking sleeping with Mikasa."

He just smiles and goes back to Kitchen and eats his food and drinks beer. He then falls asleep on the couch.


	4. Unholy Alliance

**Monster Hunter Part 4 Unholy Alliance**

**A/N: Now I know some people may think Eren is to strong in this story he's trained himself he's almost as badass as Levi is in AOT, I hope you like this next chapter, Mikasa is still a badass she's as good as she is in AOT, if people are wondering how she doesn't act like a Vampire much well for years she's searched for Eren so now she doesn't want to lose him.**

__'Inner Thoughts'__

****Disclaimer: I do not own AOT just this story so enjoy.****

Eren wakes up and sits up in bed and sigh's, did he just fuck a vampire his ex-girlfriend but still a vampire. He looks down his arm the wound is still red he sees the teeth marks and rubs his fingers across the bite marks and sighs.

He never forgot about Mikasa how could he, she was the love of his life. He can still taste her on his lips. He takes a shower and cooks himself some breakfast. Two hours later Eren walks into Titan HQ.

Armin sees him he can still see the bruises on his face. Armin walks over "Where have you been for almost 5 days buddy."

Eren raises his eyebrow "Let's go to your office."

Eren tells Armin about the trap he was lured into he doesn't tell him anything about Mikasa and the fact she saved him.

Just then Hangi comes in "I heard about your battle, I'm glad your still alive Reiner and Bertolt were good Titan's we never found out what happened to them now we do there dead though that's good."

She sits on Armin's desk "It took you a long time to heal, Are you ready to fight now."

Eren sigh's "I'm a bit bruised but I'm ready to go."

Hangi jumps off of Armin's desk and laughs "Great We have gained Intel of an enclave of Ghouls the numbers are vague but as it's an enclave I'd say a lot we already sent in Two teams only One member made it out alive"

She grins at Eren "This is just the sort of thing your good at go there and kill them if you can you sure you won't need back up look what happened the last time."

Eren smiles "Last time I thought Werewolves and Vampires also Ghouls, just ghouls this time then this will be easy, I'll be fine."

Hangi smiles "Glad your back by the way hows the hunt for that Titan Vampire killer coming along."

Eren freezes "Nothing since she managed to get away from me."

Armin looks at Eren and knows he's hiding something he's known Eren since they were 5 he knows when he's holding something back.

Hangi leaves the office and Armin closes the door "What are you keeping from me I've known you since we were 5 remember, I know when your lying or holding something important back."

Eren sigh's "Is this room ya know."

Armin raises his eyebrow then smiles but shakes his head "Come on let's go for a walk."

Eren follows him out it's late but Armin can take care of himself besides he's here he'll be fine. Eren tells Armin about The Titan Vampire killer being Mikasa and Armin freezes "You sure it's her."

Eren smiles he then tells him about the aftermath of his dance with death and how she saved him and nursed him back and that they had sex.

Armin is speechless "They remember everything and what they did before death I guess it helped you out then her being a nurse and all."

Eren smiles "Yea."

Armin then smiles then gets serious "You had sex with her though, you also let her drink from you what the hell are you insane."

Eren sigh's "I love her Armin you know I will never love anyone as I loved erm love Mikasa."

Armin nods he remembers how much they loved each other. "But she's a vampire Eren."

Eren sigh's "Yea I know she's a vampire who has a bounty on her head as she kills them and everything we do, plus a vampire I trust with my life."

He leans against a tree "She could have drained me and I would never have known, but she still loves me, maybe we can ya know maybe work with her she is a hunter of her own kind and other monsters just like us."

Armin sigh's "Eren she's a vampire nobody will trust her they will kill her."

Eren snarls "Anybody who tries I'll kill them."

Armin sigh's "I'm sorry Eren but it's doubtful she will be allowed to live."

Eren sigh's deep down he knows this "Well I better go and kill these Ghouls."

Armin sigh's "Let me know how many there are."

Eren just nods and walks away. He gets into his Ford Mustang and goes to the address Hangi gave him. It is in one of the poorest parts of Trost so an ideal place in a way.

He opens up a laptop case in the back of the car and opens up the laptop inside and grabs the infrared device and starts moving it from side to side it shows what's in there and how many he looks at the device shows him, Two thousand ghouls.

Eren smirks "Should be fun." then someone speaks from behind him it smells so bad here he couldn't smell a vampire sent but he knew that voice "What are you doing here Mikasa."

He turns around and sees her leaning against his car "Wanted to see what your doing don't tell me you plan on going in there you do know what's in there right."

Eren smirks "Yea, Two Thousand weak ass Ghouls, but that's a challenge ain't it, quantity doesn't beat quality, plus I like challenges plus its good exercise."

Mikasa smiles "Two Thousand Ghouls ain't that a bit much for one although amazing fighter a not 100% fit one."

Eren walks up to her "I'll be fine"

He walks around to the boot of his car and opens the trunk he pulls out his Katana and then pulls out some machine guns, handguns, grenade and knives.

Mikasa looks over his shoulder "Fucking hell Eren, where's the tank."

Eren smirks, "Left that in my other car."

Mikasa looks at him "Can I help."

Eren sigh's "Armin knows about you, and my boss knows I'm here it is not wise you being here."

Mikasa Smiles "Eren you went through hell a few days ago now Two thousand ghouls your good but you will need help, plus you killed one of there top generals or maybe it was a king or something."

Eren stops what he's doing and grabs her arms "I'd love nothing better than for you to help me, you know that I really do. I have to report to Armin how many there are here."

She sigh's Eren pulls out a radio "Armin this is Eren I've arrived there are Two Thousand Ghouls here will report back when I've killed them all."

Eren doesn't wait for Armin's reply he turns off the radio he'd only worry about Eren after his ordeal with the trap.

Erens pulls out several holsters and straps them to himself and some knife holsters also. He then puts guns and knives in the holsters picks up some grenades and puts them on a belt he then places over his shoulder.

Mikasa looks at Eren then grabs his hand "Let me help you."

Eren looks down at her "Mikasa, dammit you can't."

Mikasa just hugs him and pulls his face down and then kisses him "Wherever you go I'll follow even if you don't want me to, I can handle myself remember."

Eren sigh's "What weapons do you have." She pulls out Two handguns and her Machete Eren looks at her "Seriously that's all you got."

She smiles "That's all I usually need for a normal assault, not a death wish mission plus I'm a vampire so I have superior strength and agility."

Eren rolls his eyes he points down to his car "Fine, Suit up."

She smiles and then pulls out some holsters and guns and knives, While she's arming herself Eren walks to the front of the car, Ghouls usually are violent and bloodthirsty creatures who protect their own kind.

He pulls out the infrared device and checks the ghouls. He sees them all sleeping which is weird there usually awake some are but most aren't.

Mikasa walks up to Eren "Ready to go Eren, So how are you going to approach this situation, stealthily or all guns blazing and an all-out slaughter." She looks at Eren and smiles who does she thinks she's talking about she knows his reputation Eren doesn't do stealth.

Eren smiles "You know my reputation don't you."

She laughs "Yea, I do, but there are Two Thousand Ghouls maybe a different tactic is need... before she can finish Eren grabs a grenade from his belt and tosses it inside the lair.

He turns to Mikasa smirking, "Sorry you were saying something."

Mikasa laughs "Your an idiot."

Eren and Mikasa walk to the lair as they get close Ghouls come charging out there but there easily cut down.

Eren and Mikasa run into the lair slashing anything that comes near them, There's gunfire everywhere Ghouls getting blown up cut up and shot up. Mikasa is enjoying herself as is Eren although he doesn't show it on his face.

They both receive many slashes they are fighting Two thousand angry Ghouls after all. After about an hour of slashing, shooting, gutting and blowing up Ghouls there covered in blood and there breathing heavily well more Eren than Mikasa.

Eren looks at Mikasa "Good work out aye."

She looks back "Yea it was, Working with you was fun."

Eren smiles he pulls out his infrared device and points it left and right nothing there all dead. He looks at Mikasa "There all dead let us go." Mikasa nods and they walk out what waits for them though isn't good.

As they walk out Eren has his head lowered when Mikasa calls his name he looks at her and sees her Pointing he looks to where she's pointing there surrounded by Titans all pointing weapons at them both, He sees Armin who whispers "Sorry."

Eren looks around his eyes lock on Jean who smirks he then sees Hangi and knows he's in trouble but he won't back down.

Hangi then steps forward "Eren what are you doing hanging around a vampire a cute one that seems familiar but I can't picture her but a vampire non the less, care to explain yourself."

Eren sighs he's hungry and tired but he knew sooner or later they'd find out "This is Mikasa we have just killed Two Thousand Ghouls just now as you can tell."

Hangi looks at Eren she opens her mouth then closes it "She died so how is she back."

Eren sigh's "She did, she was bitten by Erwin there leader."

Hangi hears mumbling behind her and turns around "What's going on."

A titan steps out "That's the Titan killer I've seen her."

Hangi turns around "Is that true Eren."

Eren looks at her "No, she has never killed any Titan before its all lies set up by The Vampires, it's all because she hunts her own kind and also kills what we do, she has a bounty on her head just like we do."

The same Titan who spoke before speaks again "I saw her kill a titan she stabbed him in the throat."

Hangi looks at Eren and Mikasa "Is that true."

Eren doesn't know he turns around to Mikasa "Is it."

Mikasa sigh's and steps beside Eren, "The Titan was dying, he'd been bitten several times by a werewolf he begged me to kill him before he turned wouldn't you have done the same."

Hangi smiles "I guess I would."

Jean steps forward "She has to die."

Just then a bullet whizzes just below his crotch. Jean looks up to see Eren holding a smoking gun "Next time I'll take your head off and anyone who comes near Mikasa I'll kill you all."

Hangi holds up her hand "Let's not be hasty, step back Jean."

Jean reluctantly steps back. "So Eren what do you think is going to happen here your surrounded."

Eren snarls "What's going to happen is I'm going to kill anyone who comes near my girlfriend, it matters not if your friends any who attept to kill her will have to go through me and you know just who your up against"

He glances at Mikasa then back at Hangi "There are things you don't know Vampires regain their memories of there past lives, they also have all the knowledge of there previous life in Mikasa's case she was a nurse, and she saved my life I left that part out, she reset my dislocated shoulder and healed my wounds."

Hangi smiles "Really that's good information indeed I'm thankful you saved Eren, he's the best we have even if some think otherwise they know the truth."

Eren rolls his eyes "She wants to work with us she has killed her fair share of Vampires and Werewolves although not as many as me and she killed 100 Ghouls to save me after I blacked out after killing Reiner, Plus she also just helped me kill Two Thousand Ghouls in there you can see for yourself if you want."

Hangi smiles "You ask for a lot Eren, you do realize nobody will work with her kind."

Eren smiles "She's working with me so nobody has to feel threatened, you are constantly trying to get me a new teammate well I got one."

Hangi leans back into the car she's in front of. "She's a vampire doesn't she feed."

Mikasa steps forward again "I don't eat from people, I have a blood supply I use I have my own place so I won't be with anyone but Eren." She then puts her hand through Eren's.

Hangi then smiles again "You make some good points, Armin will be a mediator between you two and us, he knows you both it seems, you will also help us with vampires and everything else's locations if you have them."

She then gets serious "You will also listen to my orders if I tell you to kill anything in another country you will go." Mikasa agrees although travelling will be a problem with her being a vampire and all.

Then Jean steps forward but before he can speak Eren shouts his name "Open up your fucking mouth again and I'll gut you where you stand."

Jean steps back "Eren, are you insane she's not your girlfriend anymore she's a fucking Vampire."

Eren smirks "Thanks, for stating the obvious dumbass, I didn't know that, I will be staying with Mikasa and we will hunt together at Night then sleep together during the day which I normally do anyway."

Hangi laugh's '_They slept together wow, although I must say she's an attractive women_' "So you've fucked a vampire can they even ya know feel anything."

Eren smirks "Yes we have fucked, and yes they can orgasm can't you." Mikasa punches him on the arm. Everyone starts mumbling some are giggling some are just shocked.

Eren then laugh's most people know he's Mr Emotionless so they shut up "Now you know even more about vampires they can fuck, regain memories and past skills, it's getting early we gotta go."

Hangi smiles "Off ya go then, good work you two, Armin will contact you with the new mission I think that would be easier don't you."

Jean stops forward but Hangi tells him to shut up. Eren looks at Armin and smiles, Armin knows that he doesn't blame him.

Eren then opens his car door and Mikasa slips in Eren climbs into the driver's side and starts up the car and drives away, Mikasa smiles at him "Did you have to tell them we slept together."

Eren smiles "Kinda, Yea, so where are we going, Wait do you want to drive."

Mikasa laughs "If your going to be staying with me wouldn't it be wise to know where you are staying."

Eren smiles "You could always blindfold me."

She smiles "Don't tempt me." She climbs into Eren's lap and kisses him.

Eren laughs "You may be dead Mikasa, but I'm not, you'll make me crash."

She smiles "Pull over then sit in the passenger's seat."

He looks at her raises his eyebrow but does as she asked. She quickly climbs onto him and starts kissing him. They kiss for a few minutes. Eren looks at his watch "We better get you back it is gonna be light in 20 minutes is your place close."

She just nods and climbs into the front seat and continues driving, they drive for 10 minutes then she pulls into a massive residential block but there is this massive warehouse she lets them into her place using a security system.

When she parks the car she shows Eren around her place showing him her weapons supply and blood supply. Then she pulls him into her bedroom where Eren sees the biggest bed he's ever seen. "Is this bed big enough for the both of us hey where's the coffin."

She chuckles "Oh this is my bed, you can sleep on the couch."

Eren sigh's and starts to walk to the couch but Mikasa grabs his hand "Where are you going your sleeping with me, as for the coffin remark you watch too many movies."

Eren smirks "If I must."

She smiles "Yes you must."

Eren picks her up and carries her to the bed and lays her down kissing her on the lips "Do you want to have sex I'm pretty beat up and tired."

Mikasa laughs "Me to we have all the time in the world well until you die." '_But I won't allow you to I want you with me forever I'll turn you if I have to._'

Eren then moves to the side and Mikasa lays on Eren's chest feeling his heartbeat she then leans up and kisses him on the lips and Eren wraps his arms around her and they both fall asleep in each others arms.

They both know that things will get interesting the calm before the storm maybe but whatever happens there now together, who would have thought Eren nicknamed Deathstalker and Mikasa a vampire working together, seems kind of like a romance novel or something.


End file.
